Where Angels Lose Their Way
by Amberbunny
Summary: This story begins in another dimension, on the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity makes a rather rash decision based on love, and...well read and find out!
1. Where Angels Lose Their Way - chapter 1

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
By Amber  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I just want to start off thanking you and congratulating you for reading my story. It's a little different.  
  
This story begins in another world from the Sailor Moon we know. The setting is the Moon Kingdom, on the moon of course, when Queen Serenity rules and Princess Serenity is her daughter.   
  
I used both names from the dub and names from the original, please don't be too thick headed and let that deter you from reading it! Hee hee. Ha ha. ;P  
  
It's my story so please don't sue me or anything, I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own many things actually so there would even be less of a point in suing me.   
  
I really hope you like my story! Please try to make it to the end; I think it is worth it to make it to the end. Oh and, I want to thank my very good friend Zeus (that's really his name, on his birth certificate and everything.) for the title; it fits this story so well!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
o8O-  
  
We begin our story on Earth, in the garden of the Earth's Kingdom. Enter Moon Princess and Earth Prince, begin Princess Serenity.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I love you," she whispered staring into her prince's deep, loving, blue eyes.  
  
He answered her with a kiss.   
  
"It is time to go now Princess," Princess Rei said slightly blushing because she had interrupted such an intimate moment. After a few seconds, her blush turned to rage, as it appeared that the two had not heard her. "Princess!" she said now screaming, "you know you are not supposed to be here past midnight! You brought me here to help you get back on time, so, LETS GO!"  
  
Princess Serenity looked up sadly as if leaving him would break her heart. Finally, she acknowledged Princess Rei; "Actually I brought you here because my mother would have my head if I did not bring a chaperone; besides it is not like I had to drag you here. You wanted to see if you could catch a glace of one of the Prince's guards."   
  
With a sigh, she said good-bye to Prince Darien.   
  
  
He was doing his best to hold back his laughter; these two were always at each other's throats. "Fair well my love. Until tomorrow night... the masked ball?"  
  
"Oh, must we wait that long?" she whined.  
  
Princess Rei grabbed the Moon Princess's arm and pried the lovers apart feeling quite sick. "Let's go, believe it or not, life will go on without him! Now hurry!"   
  
The prince laughed as the two princesses disappeared through the portal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is now the next night, twenty minutes before the masked ball is to begin. We are on the Moon in Princess Serenity's room. Begin Princess.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Butterflies fluttered around in the princess's stomach. *Tonight is the night; Prince Darien and I will announce our engagement to the entire Moon Kingdom!*   
  
She went over to the mirror to examine herself for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She was wearing an elegant, sparkling white, puffy sleeved gown. It was cut low, but not too low, and her back left open to her waist. The skirt of the gown was long trailing a few feet behind her. Along the borders of the top of her gown, and the bottom of her gown was gold, moon shaped decorations.  
  
Her hair was in her normal style, the same style her mother wore. It had two buns on the sides of her head trailing a river of golden, silky hair that reached the floor and concluded with a corkscrew curl: ondangos, as many of her friends called them.  
  
On her forehead, she wore a crown, which symbolized both her heritage and her status; it was a crown of gold, and in the middle, was a crescent moon's symbol.  
  
Her heart raced as she met with her mother outside the ballroom. The ball had already been going on for around a half an hour, but it was custom for the hosts and hostesses to make a grand entrance.   
  
Her mother winked at her and squeezed her hand to say that she understood and that everything would be all right. Princess Serenity had told her mother about Prince Darien since she had met him; and her mother, being a stupendous queen and an even better mother, readily accepted him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prince Darien was already waiting in the ballroom when the trumpets started blaring, signaling that the Queen and Princess were coming. When Serena entered, he noticed that her eyes went straight to him, and an adorable blush came to her cheeks. He realized all over again how much he loved his beautiful princess.  
  
When the introduction was finished, nearly all of the young princes in the ballroom flocked over to Princess Serenity. She didn't see any of them. She moved through the mob with her eyes locked on her love's.  
  
As she neared him, he bowed, and held out his hand. She placed her small hand in his, and gently, yet passionately he kissed it. "May I have this dance my lady?"  
  
With a huge blush, she nodded. He pulled her close to him and they began to dance. The other princes in the room all gave the man they did not know a vicious glare as if to say he did not have any right to be dancing with their princess.  
  
"These other men are going to take my head," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you," she answered, "they would have to get past me first."  
  
He then leaned over and kissed her, making a big show out of it. The other prince's seeing this waited to see if she would slap him and need rescue; but they sighed, defeated when she smiled and blushed happily. Most of them turned to find some other princess to dance with.  
  
o8O-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	2. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 2

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
- Chapter 2  
  
o8O-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is the next night after the ball. We are now in the garden of the Earth Kingdom. Enter princess Serenity.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The engagement announcement had gone over well on the Moon, (besides a few heartbroken princes ;p).   
  
*Now comes the tricky part.* she thought: they had to convince the people of Earth that the joining of the Moon and Earth kingdoms would be a beneficiary union to everyone. Propaganda had been spread and the earthlings believed the Lunarians to be evil beings trying to conquer their planet. (Her mother suspected the evil sorceress, Beryl, from the Dark Kingdom was behind it)  
  
All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted when two hands wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her very tight. She gasped loudly, as fear and surprise filled her face. Her mother and her friends had warned her numerous times that it was dangerous going to the Earth alone.  
  
But, all her fears fell away when she heard a familiar voice. "Did you miss me my love?" Prince Darien whispered in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck and melted. But the feeling of dread still had its hold on her and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
When she did not answer the prince, he spun her around and looked into her eyes with concern written all over his face. He kissed away the tear and its trail as tenderly as possible. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you Princess?"  
  
"A little... I... I have just been feeling strange all day. I do not know how to explain it. I feel as if something bad is going to happen. I guess it is silly. Please forget I said anything."  
  
He pulled her close to him protectively with her head now resting on the breastplate of his armor. "Nothing is going to happen... I will ALWAYS be here to protect you. Our love is eternal, nothing not even death, can break us apart."   
  
The moon suddenly flashed with a bright golden glow, as if verifying what the prince had just said. Neither of them noticed.  
  
She relaxed in his arms and snuggled closer in his embrace. "All I know is that as long as I am near you the sun is shining brighter, night turns to day, bad to good. The universe could collapse around us and I would not care..."  
  
They stood in the garden like this for a very long time, until it was time for Princess Serenity to go. He leaned over and brushed her lips with his, and then he kissed her.  
  
Neither of them wanted it to end, but she forced herself to break away even when her heart begged her not too. She turned and ran away without saying a word to the portal, and vanished.  
  
He watched her go. With the same sense of foreboding in his heart that she had explained earlier, but he couldn't place where it was coming from. *Why do I have this terrible feeling that I will never see her beautiful smile again?*   
  
With a sigh, he turned to go back to his castle. That was when he felt an evil presence.   
  
"Very touching," a woman's voice said.  
  
His hand went to his belt where he kept his sword, but he did not draw it. "Who is there? Come out at once!" A woman with long, red, wavy hair stepped out of her hiding place and into the light with an evil smile on her face. The sight made the hairs on the back of Prince Darien's neck stand straight on end. "Beryl!" the prince snarled.   
  
He had seen the evil sorceress a few times when she came to his castle to try to convince his parents to join the Dark Kingdom against the Moon Kingdom. "I do not recall you being invited to the castle tonight, Beryl!"   
  
His four bodyguards stepped into the light behind the witch, and Prince Darien smiled trying to hide his relief. "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite escort this trespasser off the palace grounds immediately," he said firmly.   
  
Queen Beryl burst out into another round of evil laughter, "Yes my servants, remove the trespasser," she gestured toward Prince Darien. The four zombie soldiers surrounded him. "Unless of course you agree to serve me like your friends here, Your Highness."  
  
"I would never serve the likes of you Beryl!" he fumed. He drew his sword attempted to lunge at the Witch, but unfortunately, his guards blocked they way.   
  
*I could fight them and easily win, but these men are my life long friends. I cannot harm them even if they are under this evil creature's spell. *With a frustrated growl, the prince let down his guard and allowed himself to be captured. *I am deeply sorry my princess, I have failed you.*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 3

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
Chapter 3  
  
o8O-  
  
We now come back to the Moon Kingdom where Princess Serenity is having dinner with her mother and her court, unaware of the catastrophe on Earth. The Princess is sitting next to her mother and the rest of her friends are surrounding them. All the eight princesses in her court are chatting. Begin Queen Serenity.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Queen Serenity asked her daughter with a concerned look on her face. The princess had been trying to hide her anxiety, however she never seemed to be able to hide anything from   
  
"I'm just scared... don't you feel it too?"  
  
Before her mother could answer, a messenger burst into the room. "Pardon me for the interruption your majesty," he said in an urgent voice panting as if he had just run a marathon, "but news has just arrived that the Earth as been conquered by the Dark Kingdom, and the entire royal family has been taken prisoner." He glanced at the princess, and taking a deep breath he continued, "Word is that the Dark Kingdom with its new force is coming after the Moon Kingdom next!"  
  
Princess Serenity did not stay to hear the rest of the news, with all the commotion caused by the announcement, she was able to slip out of the room.   
  
After a few seconds however, Queen noticed that she was missing, "Find her fast," she said to her court. "We must stop her from endangering herself." The Queen wore a worried look as the eight girls ran off in two groups.  
  
The four princesses, who lived on the Moon, knew the princess too well. They knew exactly where she was headed and soon saw her in front of them heading towards the portal to Earth. "It cannot be true, he has to be alright!" they herd her gasping repeatedly.  
  
Princess Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto ran after the princess trying to stop her. "Princess No!" they screamed in unison, but it was too late. Princess Serenity jumped into the portal and disappeared; as soon as she did, the portal disappeared.  
  
"Oh no, the portal must have been destroyed from the other side," Princess Ami gasped.  
  
"Then there is nothing we can do to save her now," Princess   
Minako cried.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now we are back to Earth. Princess Serenity is running toward the courtyard where she and Prince Darien usually meet. She does not even falter when the portal behind her blows up. Enter Princess!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the clearing ahead of her she saw the silhouette of her love waiting for her. *I knew he could not have been captured.*  
  
"Oh Darien!" she cried. But, when the light reached the figure's face, Princess Serenity stopped dead. It was not he. "Where is Prince Darien?" she demanded.  
  
"He is in my castle... the dungeon in my castle to be exact," the women said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You...your Queen Beryl, are you not?" she asked shakily.  
  
The figure nodded.  
  
Then, with a strength and determination Serenity never knew she possessed, she said: "Take me in exchange for his life."  
  
The figure went into a round of vile laughter. "You fool! What makes you think I want you?" Then upon considering the offer for less than a second she said, "...Are you sure you want to do this Princess? You may never see your family or even your Prince again."  
  
"I do not care. I love him more than anything else. It does not matter what happens to me."  
  
The woman stopped smiling. "You are a fool," she concluded.  
  
"Just promise me he will be brought back unharmed to the Moon Palace," the princess said ignoring Queen Beryl's comment.  
  
"Ha!" The women said. "What do you take me for? ...You have my word...Shall we shake on it?" She offered the girl her hand.   
  
Slowly but surly the girl extended her own hand and the woman grasped it tightly.   
  
*What have I done?* Serenity's mind screamed to her.  
  
With an evil snicker, the Queen declared, "You are mine!"   
The two disappeared in a puff black of smoke while Queen   
Beryl's laughter was still ringing in the air.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's the next night. We are now in the Dark Kingdom's fortress.   
Princess Serenity has been locked in a room all night and has been crying unceasingly. Enter Queen Beryl and begin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you sleep well Princess?" she asked. Then, after taking a look at the girl she answered herself, "no, I guess not. But, I have come to tell you about all the exciting things you missed last night. Well, we let your prince go just as I promised. Unfortunately, as soon as he was in the Moon Palace he rounded up the eight princesses and tried to come here and rescue you." Queen Beryl ignored the surprised look on the girl's face. "Of course they were not successful otherwise you would not be here right now. It was touching really, they all tried so hard even when they knew they had no chance, but their end was enviable." The evil queen paused letting her words sink in and enjoyed the look of torture on Princess Serenity's face. She continued: "My soldiers then destroyed the Moon Kingdom... of course your mother is still around somewhere, but it will not be long." Tears were flowing from the princess's eyes. Beryl continued, with her voice now in mock concern: "Poor Princess I can not imagine how you may feel right now. It is a good thing you betrayed your friends and joined our side when you did, otherwise your fate might be the same as theirs..."  
  
The princess collapsed on the floor with never ending sobs.   
*Why did I leave him alone in the garden? I should be the one dead, not him, never him. And my mother, I have failed her too...*  
  
Beryl interrupted her thoughts, "The Moon Kingdom is no more, and I can see you are in pain, but I can help you forget it all."  
  
Princess Serenity meekly nodded, and continued sobbing. Queen   
Beryl put her hand on her shoulder, and was about to speak when brilliant white light flooded through the window. The witch screamed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We now go back to the Moon. Queen Serenity and her two cats are the only ones that remain standing amongst the rubble of the Palace. Queen Serenity had just used the silver imperial crystal, the most powerful jewel in the universe to cease the battle; she trapped the Dark Kingdom and all of its warriors in a deep sleep. She fell to the ashes of her Kingdom, completely drained from using the crystal. Begin Queen Serenity.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now that she had used the full power of the silver imperial crystal, she knew she did not have long. "I wish that they all have another chance for life," she said watching all the pink bubbles of her people and friends floating around in space. "I wish they can come together when the world is peaceful, and can have a happy life." The Queen winced in pain.   
  
"Your Majesty...no!" the black cat cried.  
  
"Luna..." the Queen gasped no louder than a whisper, "Luna please find her and bring her back to us..."  
  
"I...I will," the cat said, with tears falling down her furry cheeks. "I promise."  
  
o8O-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	4. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 4

Where Angels lose their way  
  
Chapter 4  
  
o8O-  
  
Now we go to the present, the twentieth century. We begin In the Dark Kingdom (negaverse). The inhabitants have all been revived, and unfortunately, a few new faces have been added to the party. We come to a room where a girl is sleeping with a troubled expression on her face. We begin with the girls dream in a beautiful garden, near a lake, with many beautiful flowers. Begin girl's thoughts.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
*What a weird place this is. It's strangely familiar to me even though I'm sure I've never been here before. What a pretty flower!*  
  
She took a few steps toward the flower and picked it. She brushed the petals against her nose and breathed in the sweet fragrance. *A white rose....I think is what it's called*  
  
She was startled when she heard laughter down the trail near her. She hid thinking these people might make her leave this paradise where she was so happy.  
  
Four girls dressed in beautiful white dresses gracefully walked down the path. She knew them... somehow...  
  
One had long blond hair, another, long black hair, the third had short blue hair, and the last had brown hair in a ponytail. They walked right by her with out even glancing in the direction she was hiding, just chatting and giggling amongst themselves. It was as if they didn't even see her.   
  
She wanted to call after them and join them...to talk and laugh with them... but before she did, she heard more footsteps coming down the path behind her. She slowly turned around to see who was coming. A man, tall, with dark black hair, and deep, dark, mesmerizing, blue eyes. She smiled and felt her stomach flutter. She knew that she was in this garden waiting for HIM.   
  
Nevertheless, he walked right by her. Not even meeting eyes. Before she could stop herself, she cried out "Darien!" *Darien? What am I saying?*  
  
The man stopped dead in his step. "Serenity...?" he whispered without turning around.  
  
"Darien."  
  
"Serenity!" He quickly, almost joyfully, turned around now and looked at her. However, the expression of hope and love on his face that had shown as he turned disappeared when he looked at her, and was replaced by a look of hatred. In one quick movement, he pulled his sword from his belt and pointed it inches away from her face.  
  
A cry of surprise escaped her mouth as his eyes pierced her heart. "Da....Da...Darien?!" she cried. She looked around for someone to help her and happened to glance down, into the water, at her reflection and gasped.  
  
"What did you do with her? It's all your fault!" Prince Darien yelled at her with utter hatred in his tone. She collapsed to her knees and started crying, the image in the water was all wrong.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WAKE UP PRINCESS OF DARKNESS!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl woke up with a fright, tears were running down her face and she was shaking. After her breathing returned to normal she angrily wiped the tear trails from her face.   
  
*Not that stupid dream again. How can I get my beauty rest when a stupid guy keeps on pointing that big old sword in my face? Next time I have the dream I'm going to tear him apart and then tell him to go away!*   
  
Yawing and stretching, she got up and put on her usual black dress on (I imagine the dress that Chibi Usa was wearing when she turned into wicked lady). She then brushed her long fiery red hair and neatly put them into her usual odangos.  
  
*There we go; perfect!* she said taking one last look in the mirror.  
  
She made her way down the corridor to the dinning room for breakfast. When she got there, she noticed everyone was already there waiting for her. The four men of her court, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite(aka Malachite) were all smiles, and of course, she couldn't fail to notice the woman sitting at the head of the table giving her an evil glare.   
  
"How difficult is it for you to get up and meet us for breakfast on time!?" Queen Beryl demanded.  
  
The girl didn't even flinch. "Mother, you know I can never seem to wake up on time. I just can't help it."  
  
The woman growled and motioned her to sit down in the seat next to her. The girl did so gracefully, taking her time. The servants rushed through the door carrying trays full of food for everyone. The girl looked disgustedly at the zombie-like people as they placed her food on her plate.  
  
"Well Princess," Jadeite said clearing his throat, "you look ravishing this morning."  
  
"Thanks Jadeite," the girl said ruggedly trying to hide her annoyance.   
  
"Well," the Queen said wiping her mouth with her napkin, "I hope you all had a good rest. You all have a long day ahead of you. I want those rainbow crystals! And I want results soon!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now we come to Tokyo, in an old beat up temple run by an old man and his granddaughter. Four girls and two cats are sitting around a table silently, waiting for someone (sounds familiar). Begin Rei.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We should probably transform now, he should be coming any minute."  
  
"I hope this is a good idea, bringing him in on our mission, Luna," Ami said.   
  
"I hope so too, but there are no other options left that I can see," the black cat with a crescent moon symbol on her forehead said.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
With bright flashes of light the girls transformed into Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.   
  
Luna sighed obviously stressed; she had not had a single wink of sleep since the first rainbow crystal had been uncovered. Her hair was starting to fall out! The planet was not in the best shape either. There were evil creatures everywhere wreaking havoc on all the innocent people. It was more than the four girls could handle. Their lives hadn't always this way though. The girls used to live happy, peaceful lives. That had all ended, however, about a year ago.   
  
Luna found Ami, or Sailor Mercury first. The poor girl had had so much going for her. She could have been a doctor...anything she wanted. But, like the other girls, her destiny was completely different than the one she'd chosen for herself.  
  
Then came Sailor Mars, or Rei. Rei lived with her grandfather in this temple. She had been training to be a priestess when the monster attacked the temple and Luna had dropped the transformer pen in her lap.   
  
And Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, could have been a master cook! Every time Luna looked into their tired faces, she felt horrible for what she had done to them.   
  
Artemis found Sailor Venus, or Minako. She was the leader of the scouts, mostly because she became a scout before any of them.  
  
Tap tap tap! (The sound made every time Tuxedo Mask enters the scene.  
---{@)  
  
The cat's thoughts were interrupted when silently Tuxedo Mask walked in the door. "We're glad you could make it Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Venus said. "Please sit down."  
  
"I prefer to stand."  
  
"Fine. We're here to discuss the rainbow crystals. We have one, you have two and the enemies have three. We want to work together with you to get the remaining crystal before the Dark Kingdom does. And maybe get the three they have," Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Of course this may cause a problem," Tuxedo Mask interrupted, "what happens if we do get all seven crystals? Who gets them then?"  
  
"Well..." Sailor Venus continued, "um...well, what do you want them for?"  
  
"That's something I prefer not to tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Sailor Jupiter peeped in.  
  
"Well, as long as it isn't the Negiverse that gets them it shouldn't really matter, right?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Wrong," Luna said. Tuxedo Mask looked at Luna astonished. (Apparently, he's never seen a talking cat before.) "Our mission is to find the Moon Princess, and she'll need the crystal that the rainbow crystals become, when we find her."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, is there anyway for us to just work together any way and then decide what we do with all the crystals when we get them?" Artemis asked.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, now over the surprise of talking to cats, appeared to consider his options. Something in what they had said reminded him of the dream he had been having recently. A girl is calling to him, saying his name over and over, she is obviously in a great deal of distress, crying. He looks everywhere but never seems to make any ground, the farther he runs the farther away she is; that is, until the end. He finally comes to a clearing in this garden, and she is standing holding her hand out to him. He goes over to her, amazed by her beauty, wanting to take the sad look off her face. He seems to know her in the dream, even though he has never really seen her before. He reaches for her hand and she smiles. Then she disappears into thin air, whispering: "silver imperial crystal."  
  
At first he thought the dream was just due to some bad food he ate. But, he kept having it...he could not get her beautiful troubled face out of his mind, and even during the day he could swear he heard her whispering in his ear 'Silver imperial crystal.' Then the sleepwalking had begun, not too long after his first dream. He would wake up in strange places wearing the tuxedo, like the one he had worn for his high school graduation, and a mask. Eventually it became clear to him who he was, he remembered going out and fighting evil in the name of his princess. He had always wondered about his past, and now he was frightened about what he may find in the memories he had lost.  
  
"Um...Tuxedo Mask...?" Sailor Mars said.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and saw that everyone was staring at him waiting for him to answer.  
  
He had run out of options he knew, and as much as he hated it, the monsters were getting too strong for him to handle alone. "Alright, but I'm not going to give up the crystals."  
  
o8O-  
  



	5. Where Angels Lose Their Way -Chapter 5

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
Chapter 5  
  
o8O-  
  
Now we are outside the Dark Kingdoms castle. The fiery haired Princess of Darkness is taking a walk on the outer boundary of the palace; she is lost in her own thoughts. Begin.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The princess was on her daily walk. She always used this time for quiet reflection on her life and how unhappy she was. Not too long ago she had been completely content with the direction her life was heading: she had the admiration of all four of her court members, they waited on her hand and foot, not to mention she was going to rule the world. That all changed of course when she first had that dream. Reeking havoc on the innocent people in the world was no longer amusing to her. All she wanted to do was sit around the castle and look out at the icy world around her daydreaming. She was sure her mother could sense something was wrong with her. If she wasn't careful something bad might happen to her.  
  
As she walked along a flash of purple amongst the white of the snow caught her eye. She bent down to get a closer look at the source of the color. *A flower? How in the world did a flower get in the middle of Antarctica? It's so pretty...* The princess reached down and picked the flower only for it to wilt and die in her hand. She sighed. "Another down side of being the Princess of Darkness I guess," she whispered to herself.  
  
All of a sudden she heard the voices of her court coming from the other side of the wall. With the surprise of hearing them, the Princess of Darkness fell face first into a mound of snow (some things never change). She hurriedly got up and brushed herself off. The voices continued obviously missing her little accident.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"So what do you think is wrong with the princess lately?" Nephrite asked his fellow strollers.   
  
"Beats me, she's been no fun at all lately," Jadeite added. "And, she completely ignores me!"  
  
"That's nothing new," Kunzite smirked, referring to the last comment.  
  
"I don't know what's bothering her, but I do know that the Queen has noticed it," Zoisite said. When he decided he had everyone's attention he continued: "After the breakfast fiasco I was on my way back to my room and I happened to take the route past the shrine containing the mummy of Queen Metallica. I heard voices and naturally I went to investigate. I listened at the door and someone with Queen Beryl said how important it was that the Princess stayed focused, and on our side; she said that if she didn't the Queen knew what she must do"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
The voices faded away into the distance leaving the princess alone enraged. *So, they don't think I can hold my own?! ... Of course wasn't I just thinking the same...? There's nothing wrong with me! I'll show them, I'll get that last rainbow crystal and have no problems with those lousy Sailor Scouts! HA!*  
  
The princess dematerialized and rematerialized in Zoisite's room; she knew he had a black crystal that could detect the rainbow crystals somewhere in here.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Tokyo, the Princess of Darkness has just found the last crystal holder and of course, the sailor scouts interrupted her. The sailor scouts do their opening speech and begin battle!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CRASH! "Watch out Jupiter!"  
  
Jupiter had just done her Thunderbolt attack trying to deter the enemy from the poor man- who they assumed was the next victim- only to have it bounce off the evil girl without her even trying to block it! The thunderbolt bounced right back and hit Jupiter smack jab in the jaw, causing her to fly backwards into a wall. Luckily, Sailor Jupiter was strong and she was able to shake it off. "Careful guys, this ones much stronger than all the others!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Glad you noticed! I'm flattered," said the Princess of Darkness. She still hadn't even turned around since the four girls had appeared. All she had done was glance over at them once when they did their little speeches. *How did these losers give the others so much trouble?*  
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!"  
  
The Princess merely stepped aside to doge the beam of golden light sending it into Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Ha! Gotta do better than that! Come forth my child!" the Princess said as she drew the violet crystal from the frail man.   
  
Sailor Mars quickly tossed a little card at the now transformed monster. "Demon be gone!" she screamed when the card landed on the monster's forehead. The monster turned back into an old man, out cold on the floor.   
  
"Well, I guess you are tougher then you look!" the princess snapped. "Never mind, I have what I came for." She said holding up her fist containing the crystal. Something razor sharp whizzed past her ear and hit her hand causing her to drop the crystal. ---{@ "Ouch!" She grabbed the crystal with her good hand and turned to face the offender. "You'll regret that!" She gasped, however, when she saw him. Tuxedo Mask stood there with is wand pointed at her face, with a look of hatred on his. Her heart began to beat rapidly for the first time since the battle had begun. *His eyes! Those eyes! No! I can't stand them looking at me like that!*  
  
Mean while, Luna and Artemis had finally gotten a good look at the evil girl's face. They both gasped at the same time. "It....it can't be!" Luna stammered.  
  
Tuxedo Mask also had a strange feeling when he looked at the shock written all over her beautiful, yet evil face. *Who...?*  
  
*I can't let this happen!* The Princess closed her eyes and Screamed at the top of her lungs. A gigantic energy ball erupted around her in all directions completely engulfing the sailor scouts, the cats, and a stunned Tuxedo Mask. Then she disappeared.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Dark Kingdoms Palace, in the Princess of Darkness's room. She's sitting on her bed sobbing. Begin Princess.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She didn't like that feeling one bit.   
  
How could that man make her feel like that? She was completely in control before he looked at her like that.... She had felt ten times more helpless, hopeless, and scared then she did after waking up from her dreams.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"Princess it's time for dinner," one of the zombie servants mumbled at her door.  
  
*OH no! I can't face them all looking like this!* She ran over to the mirror and tried to fix her eye shadow and her odangos. *That will just have to do.* she though unhappily, referring to her appearance.  
  
She made her way to the dinning room expecting to be yelled at for being late. However, when she entered the room the five people sitting at the table started clapping.  
  
"Great Job!" said Jadeite.  
  
"Congratulations," Nephrite said.  
  
"I always knew you had it in you," Zoisite said.  
  
"We saw your whole battle through the queen's crystal ball," Kunzite said, "good job!"  
  
"You defiantly proved yourself worthy of being my daughter," Queen Beryl beamed.   
  
The princess smiled weakly, "It was nothing really..."  
  
"Are you kidding? That was stupendous! You should have seen how long it took them to get up after that blow you gave them. One of them even had to be carried away from the battle filed. Ha ha," Jadeite said nearly jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Yes, well, we all think she did a good job, but I'm sure she's famished. Lets eat before the food gets cold." As the Queen said this the usual parade of the walking dead entered the room at a surprising pace and set the party's food at their places.   
  
o8O-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	6. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 6

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
By Amber  
  
Chapter 6  
  
o8O-  
  
We now go back to Tokyo. The four Sailor Scouts, the cats, and Tuxedo Mask are all sitting in the Temple again. None of them is saying a word. Sailor Jupiter is laying on the bed, still not strong enough to get up but plenty mad. Begin Jupiter.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"When I get my hands on that girl I'm going to kick her butt!" Sailor Jupiter screamed at the top of her lungs, startling every from their own thoughts.  
  
"No kidding me too! See was so eerie, just the thought of her makes my entire body shiver," Sailor Venus shivered.  
  
"Venus, are you sure you aren't just feeling some of the energy from her blast? It was really very powerful, a hundred times more powerful than any of the other enemies we have faced so far, according to my computer that is... I'm surprised we all are as well off as we are." Sailor Mercury analyzed.  
  
With a little sweat bead on the corner of her forehead Sailor Venus said: "Did you really need a computer to tell you that?"  
  
Luna who had kept quiet since the fight now cleared her throat and began: "I'm afraid we can't fight her."  
  
"Oh come on Luna we can handle her next time now that we are aware of what she is capable of. We're the good guys, remember." Jupiter soothed.  
  
"I know that, but I mean we CAN'T, MAY NOT, kill her. She's the one we've been searching for this entire time!" Luna said standing up.  
  
The group sat dumfounded, except for Artemis and Sailor Mars. They had both felt it when they saw the evil girls face. Artemis also stood up. "We were hoping we wouldn't have to tell you like this, in fact we didn't know it would be this bad," Artemis began, "but we have no choice but to tell you. We hoped that somehow she would have escaped before the final blast Queen Serenity gave from the Silver Imperial Crystal, or maybe that she would still be kept prisoner, but it appears she isn't."  
  
*SILVER IMPERIAL CRYSTAL!?!* Tuxedo Mask's eyes grew wide as he heard the words. He turned the possibilities over in his mind. *No way...*  
  
"You've all been fighting this entire time without even understanding the reason for it," Luna said. "With what has been reveled today, we've decided we have to tell you who you really are."  
  
"OK, OK, stop talking around it and get to it!!!" Sailor Venus blurted out anxiously.  
  
Luna and Artemis ignored the girls burst and Luna continued. "You have all lived before. The four of you are all princesses from the planets you are named after. Your planet protected you in the past, and it does today in the form of your Sailor Scout forms and powers."  
  
"You all lived on the Moon, serving Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity." Artemis said, "Life was happy and peaceful until one day the Dark Kingdom appeared. The Dark Kingdom tried to turn the Earth against the Moon."  
  
"Now, while all this was going on Princess Serenity, or the Moon Princess, met and fell in love with the Prince of the Earth. One day the Dark Kingdom attacked the Earth and took the Princess's love prisoner. Before any of us could stop her, the Princess went to Earth, and traded herself for the Prince; you see she loved him so much." Luna said with emotion showing in her voice.  
  
"When the Prince of the Earth was freed, he rallied up the Moon's warriors, including you girls, and attacked the Dark Kingdom in order to free the Princess...but...you failed," Artemis said with a down look on his face.   
  
"Unguarded, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and Queen Serenity was forced to use the full power of the Silver Imperial Crystal to defeat the Dark Kingdom. Nobody left, and the Queen lay dying as a result of using her full power. Her last wish was that we all had a chance for a peaceful life. She asked Artemis and me to find the Princess and protect her," Luna said.  
  
"I'm sure the queen never expected this to happen," Airtimes continued, "It seems the Dark Kingdom got to the Princess first."  
  
Not one eye in the room was dry. "I remember..." Sailor Mars said. The other girls all nodded.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood up and left the room saying: "You are all crazy!" However, his memory was clear as a bell.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK, now our story goes to Darien Shield's apartment, of course you all know that that is Tuxedo Mask. Anyway, his apartments all dark, and he's sitting on his bed with his hands covering his face. He's only wearing his pajama bottoms (what a hunk! Hee hee ::Amber covers her eyes and blushes)! Begin Darien!   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Why can't I sleep? I can't just sit here all night thinking about...her... Why can't I get her out of my mind? Obviously because she's the way she is because of me." The memories of his past life were still rushing back to him, he almost wished he had never received them. His position seemed so hopeless.   
  
No wonder he could never fall in love with any of his girlfriends. He was already in love, deep in love. How can he sit here knowing she was suffering so much? This was too much for him. He had to save her. He wanted to save her, but...would she want to be saved? He saw the hatred in her face when she had looked at him. She didn't even look the same. Her hair and eyes were completely different colors. Would she ever be able to be the same again...able to love him again? It was a risk he knew he had to take...for her if not for himself.   
  
He had been sitting like this all night, the same thoughts going over and over in his mind. There was no way he would ever get to sleep.  
  
"I love you!" he cried collapsing on the floor.  
  
o8O-  
  
(I really like Darien. Don't you?)   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	7. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 7

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
By: Amber  
  
Chapter 7  
  
o8O-  
  
Now we get to go see how the princess of darkness is fairing. She is sitting in a large room with the four men from her court, she is playing cards and the men are sitting around looking bored. Begin Malachite.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't see why we don't just get started," he said. "What are we waiting for anyway?"  
  
"The Princess to be ready," Zoisite said.  
  
The princess glanced up from her game of solitaire. "You don't have to wait for me. You guys can go ahead without me. I'll catch up I promise. Now that my mother's crystal ball has identified where the scouts are with their crystal, why don't you just go get them?"  
  
"Well for one thing, the Queen said we should get all the crystals at once, we need the two Tuxedo Mask have," Kunzite said.  
  
"OK then, how often have you started a fight with the Sailor Scouts and he magically shows up? Always! Just attack them and he'll show up. That's when I'll make my entrance," said Princess of Darkness.  
  
"Alright! Now you're talking!" Malachite said.   
  
"Let's go then," Jadeite said. "If it looks like we need you Princess, don't be shy, alright?"  
  
With that said the four men disappeared. *OK you masked man, now I'll get even with you. No one gets the better of me like that.*   
  
Like Tuxedo Mask, the princess had also had a sleepless night. She had resolved, after all the emotions she had gone through, that the best thing for her to do was to kill him. She couldn't go around getting weak in the knees every time she had to battle him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We go now to an arcade in Tokyo. All of the customers are gone, only the sailor scouts are inside. None of them had slept, because they had been thinking of ways to get to the Princess. They were all discouraged to see that the four other enemies had showed up instead of the princess. Their plan wasn't going well at all; they needed Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Jupiter was back to herself and ready to kick some behind. Begin the Battle!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Va-Zoom!  
  
Smash!  
  
Crackle!  
  
Both sides fought their hardest. Both of them had a lot riding on this battle.  
  
Bang!  
  
"Where is he?" Sailor Mercury asked Sailor Mars after they had been hit by the same energy bolt, from Jadeite, which them sent them flying to the ground.  
  
"Venus crescent beam smash!" The beam of light hit Kunzite right in the chest knocking the wind out of him. "Ha!"  
  
TAP TAP TAP! ---{@  
  
Zoisite was about to use his Fireball attack on the four scouts when a rose hit him in the shoulder. "Ouch! Princess, you're up! Where are you?!" He didn't have to wait very long for an answer.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha!" the princess of darkness wailed. Upon appearing she sent a blast of energy right at Tuxedo Mask, he didn't even try to doge it. He just put his arms at his sides and let it hit him. "Aren't you even going to fight back? What fun is destroying you if you don't fight back?"  
  
"Now Mercury!" Sailor Venus yelled.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A thick fog elapsed the battle site leaving the evil party confused and blind.  
  
"Huh?" the princess of darkness fumed when she felt Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter grab her arms. Then she saw a small black form run in front of her.  
  
"Luna mind meld!"(Thanks again Ron for reminding me what the attack was called! :) )  
  
A bright light emitted from the cat's crescent moon marking on her forehead and hit the princess between her eyes. The princess cried in pain and fell to the floor unconscious.   
  
"What did you do to the Princess of Darkness?" Jadeite demanded angrily.  
  
"Lets put our powers together and get rid of them before they hurt her any more." Kunzite yelled to his comrades.  
  
The four men gathered together and started to make a huge ball of energy. The sailor scouts were on the other side of the princess so they just pointed it toward Tuxedo Mask, who was still on his knees from the princess's blow.  
  
As they sent off the energy ball, the princess blinked awake and saw what was going on. "Darien! No!" she screamed as she jumped in front of the energy ball taking the full blast from it.  
  
"Princess!?!" the four men yelled confused.  
  
The four sailor scouts did their attacks on the unsuspecting bad guys and injured them enough that the crystals were knocked from them (I don't know how this worked but there you go). They disappeared back to the Dark Castle, defeated.  
  
"Serenity..." Darien said holding the beaten princess of darkness in his arms.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes obviously in pain. "Da...Darien?"  
  
"Quiet now, you need your rest," Tuxedo Masked soothed  
  
"No, no! This isn't right!" the princess screamed covering her face.  
  
Luna came to the princess and said: "We've been waiting for you," and she then tried to give the princess her crescent moon wand.  
  
The princess jumped to her feet, "No... this isn't right!" with that, she disappeared.   
  
"Wait!" Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Let her go," Luna said, "she'll be ok now."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	8. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 8

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
Amber  
  
Chapter 8  
  
o8O-  
  
Now we go to the moon. The princess transported there because she didn't know what else to do. She never wanted to see Queen Beryl again. The witch lied to her all her life, plus now she knew that Beryl was the one that had destroyed the Moon Kingdom. Begin Princess Of Darkness...Moon Princess?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*All this was my fault* The princess thought while she stared at the ruin of the Moon Kingdom. She was filled with a sadness she hadn't felt since the day she had betrayed her mother to save her love. The tears fell down her face uncontrollably, not that she was making any effort to stop them.  
  
"Princess...Princess...!" a voice said from within her. "Go to the basement, Princess."  
  
Without even thinking, she followed the voice's instructions. She floated down to the rubble and found a stairway that was still intact. She proceeded down it until she came to a room with a large mirror. Looking at her reflection made her start crying again: she still was in the form of the Princess of Darkness.  
  
"Go into the mirror, Princess..." the voice pleaded.  
  
Cautiously the Princess went into the mirror. On the other side was a realm where all that could bee seen was purple fog. Standing right in front of the crying princess was a tall beautiful sailor scout with long, green hair, holding a staff.  
  
"Princess Serenity, I've been waiting for you for a long time. Ever since your mother died, she told me to wait for you," the same voice said, but now coming from the sailor scout.  
  
"Don't call me that, I don't deserve it," the princess said. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sailor Pluto, the sailor scout of space and time. Princess Serenity, you need to save your world. The other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask cannot beat Queen Beryl alone."  
  
"But I can't! I am not Princess Serenity any more. Just look at me!"  
  
"Sailor Pluto smiled. Follow me and I'll show you the way." When the girl looked reluctant to go Sailor Pluto said, "please come..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl is fuming. The four men are kneeling at her feet, none of them daring to look at her.   
  
------------------------------------------   
  
"I can't believe you four could be so stupid! Not only did you loose the rainbow crystals, you allowed THEM to get the princess. Do you realize what you've done? Now we can't use the full power of the Silver Imperil Crystal!"  
  
"With all due respect Highness, the princess is ten times stronger than they are," Jadeite dared to say.  
  
"Fool. You have no idea what this means. She isn't my daughter; she is the crowned princess to the Silver Millennium! She'll destroy us all! By the way," the queen said with a smirk, "She isn't the only one who had her memory wiped out." She closed her eyes and waved her hand in front of the men.   
  
Each remembered their past life. They were the best friends and protectors to the prince of the earth, and they betrayed him.  
  
"No!" they screamed in unison.  
  
The queen then laughed and said: "You've out lived your usefulness, time to go into an eternal sleep!"  
  
The men collapsed to the floor.  
  
o8O-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	9. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 9

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
By: Amber  
  
Chapter 9  
  
o8O-  
  
The Princess is sleeping on a bench in a park. She is wearing different clothes: a black mini skirt and black spaghetti-strapped shirt with a blue jeans jacket. She is now in the world we know, where in it is the Sailor Moon we know and love, right after Alan and Anne left, and right before Chibi Usa came. OK, wakey, wakey Princess of darkness.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The princess woke up, stretched and yawned. It was the first dreamless sleep she had ever had. She awoke feeling genuinely refreshed. *Wow! I feel great!...wait a second. Where am I?*  
  
The princess looked down and noticed she was sleeping on a park bench. There weren't many people in the park, just a few joggers. She could see an ice cream shop not too far away through the trees. She stood up and stretched again.  
  
She remembered what Sailor Pluto had said. She was going to go to another world, where all of the same people existed, except many of the relationships she had known were different. This world also, Pluto had said, was about a year ahead of her world.   
  
The Princess had been confused on how any of this could help her until Pluto mentioned her other self. She had told her to find her and learn from her. *How in the world am I suppose to find someone in such a big place? For all I know she could be on the other side of the world.*  
  
As the princess was deciding her next move, something ran into the back of her causing her to fall face first onto the leafy ground. She had twigs and leaves in her hair and her mouth; needless to say, she wasn't very happy. She got up and turned around very quickly, thinking she was going to face an enemy, only to see a petite blond haired girl on the floor next to her.   
  
The girl rubbed her head, which she'd fallen on, and started mumbling about how that evil bench always seemed to move into her way. The girl was wearing a short pink skirt and a blue tank top. She got up and brushed herself off, and finally noticed it wasn't the infamous bench that had gotten in her way.   
  
"Ohm gosh! I am so sorry about that! I didn't see you!"  
  
But the princess wasn't saying anything. She just stared awestruck at the girl in front of her. It was her! Everything was the same except for the color of her hair and eyes.  
  
At that time, the other girl seemed to notice what the princess found so fascinating. "Wow! You look just like me, how totally cool!"  
  
The princess found her voice by that time, "um...hi..."  
  
"What's your name? My name is Serena. Do you live around here? I was on my way to meet my boyfriend; you have to come meet him! He'll be totally freaked out."  
  
The speed at which this girl spoke was amazing. *Well, I guess it wasn't that difficult to find her after all.* "My name....my name is," she hesitated a second, and then said the first name that came into her head, "Misty! Yeah, that's my name. I'm new in town, kinda lost actually."  
  
"Well, I'd be glad to show you around Misty. First, come meet my boyfriend. You'll love him; just don't get any ideas, we're meant to be."  
  
The two girls walked through the park, with Serena talking a mile a minute. She was coming up with plans to freak out her friends using her newfound twin. Misty (We'll just call her Misty now I guess) was amazed in the difference in their personalities. *So this is what I would be like if I lived in this world... happy. It's not fair.* Cherry found herself liking Serena more and more. She even could see the girl's perkiness was rubbing off on her.   
  
The pair finally arrived in a part of the park where there was a beautiful lake. Row boats with couples in them were sprinkled all over it. "There he is," whispered Serena whispered pointing to a man facing the other direction. He hadn't seen them yet. "Darien!" Serena yelled waving frantically.  
  
The man turned around smiling holding a big bouquet of red roses. When the princess saw him, all the color rushed out of her face. Darien also looked predictably surprised. *I can't do this... I can't face him, even though this Darien doesn't know what I did.*  
  
Darien moved closer to the girls and handed Serena the flowers, looking back and forth between the two. "Now this is freaky... Ah, it's nice to meet you miss. I'm sorry for my original reaction, you just look so much like Serena."  
  
Serena burst out laughing. "Darien this is my twin, Misty, Misty, this is my boyfriend Darien."  
  
Darien reached out his hand to Misty, but she couldn't force herself to take it, she couldn't take any of this anymore. The tears started forming in her eyes, she couldn't look at him in the face. "I'm sorry," she said, "I have to go..." with that, she took off in the other direction running at full pace.  
  
"Wait! Misty!" Serena yelled after her. "Was it something I said?" she asked Darien.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty, the Princess of Darkness, Princess Serenity, what ever she's called, is walking down the street, one of the busy streets in Tokyo, feeling sorry for herself. A rainstorm starts, but the princess doesn't care. Begin Princess:  
  
---------------------------------  
  
*What am I doing here? I don't belong here. They have their own lives... and I'm still EVIL; I can feel it still inside of me. I don't want to ruin Serena's life, and I especially don't want to ruin Darien's life.*  
  
"Help!" a little girl screamed from somewhere nearby. "Help me please!"  
  
Cherry forgot all her troubles and ran down an ally, towards the screaming girl. She came to a playground that was empty except for a little girl and gigantic ant monster.   
  
*OH no! I have to help this girl, there is only one way I can do it.*  
  
She turned into her princess of darkness form. "Stop right there!" She said to the ant monster.  
  
"A mean green lady with wings turned my mommy into an ant, and now my mommy is trying to eat me!" the little girl cried.  
  
The Princess of Darkness shot her black ray at the ant monster. The ant monster cried in pain. "Run!" the princess said to the little girl.  
  
The little girl ran out of the playground with the giant ants attention on the princess.   
  
The ant lunged at the princess catching her arm in its jaws. The princess cried out in pain.  
  
Tap tap tap! ----{@  
  
Just then a rose hit the ant right on it's forehead where there was a glowing jewel. As soon as the jewel was hit, the monster turned back into the girl's mother with the princess of darkness's arm in her mouth, and a flower sticking out of her forehead. (it wasn't in very deep).  
  
"Um...sorry about that," the woman released the girls arm. "Did you see where my daughter went?" she asked while blushing and taking the rose out of her forehead. (happens all the time).  
  
The princess pointed queasily toward the street and the woman ran off.   
  
The princess of darkness wanted to disappear more than anything. Before she could Tuxedo Mask walked out of the shadows of the building.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," she said not looking at him.  
  
"Who are you? You look familiar to me," he said.  
  
She glanced up quickly and back down again. "It's not important. Just please...leave me alone."  
  
"You're hurt," he said noticing her arm where the ant had bitten her. "I'm not going to leave you if I don't know you're ok."  
  
She sighed and sat down on one of the swings in the park. "Why do you love Princess Serenity?" she asked in no more than a whisper.  
  
He looked a little surprised by her question but then sat down near her on another swing. "I love everything about her," he said.  
  
"Then, what would make you stop loving her?"  
  
"Nothing ever could."  
  
"Even if she betrayed you?"  
  
"No. I know she would never do that unless she thought it was the right thing to do, and I trust her judgment more than anything. And I know she feels the same thing for me. Even when I was brainwashed she still loved me, just as I would still love her."  
  
She wasn't able to ask any more questions because there was a large flash of light in the distance.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said as he jumped off his seat in the swing. "Let's go." He said directing his attention towards the princess, implying he wasn't going let her off the hook.  
  
*Sailor Moon? I don't remember a Sailor Moon in my world,* the princess thought.  
  
She flew, and he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, towards the flashing lights. As they got closer, they could hear the Sailor Scouts all screaming and yelling.  
  
"Oh no! We may be too late," Tuxedo Mask, said as they reached the clearing.   
  
The four sailor scouts were in a circle and to the side was a large, green winged monster that looked like a praying mantis. The Mantis monster was lying on the floor apparently knocked out.  
  
"Serena," Tuxedo Mask yelled as he ran over to the circle.  
  
*Serena? I'm.... Serena's Sailor Moon? A Sailor Scout?* The princess just stood back and watched as he ran toward his love. The circle opened allowing him to see her. He held her in his arms and started rocking her back and forth with tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"Serena? Serena wake up!" Sailor Jupiter pleaded.  
  
"The mantis monster flung a green ball of energy at Mars but Sailor Moon jumped in front of it. Mars was then able to surprise the mantis with her fireball attack, that's why it's out right now," Venus informed him.  
  
"Serena..." Darien pleaded with tears falling down his face.  
  
"...Darien..." Sailor Moon said with her eyelashes fluttering open.  
  
"Watch out!" The forgotten princess of darkness screamed as the mantis got up and lunged at the group with drool running down its chin. She ran to the mantis and rammed into it knocking it off its course. Then, when she had it on the floor she shot two dark bolts of light out of her hands that were holding it down, and vaporized the mantis monster.  
  
o8O-  
  
(I know what you're thinking, "mantis monster?" I had to come up with some sort of bad guy! :-P)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	10. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 10

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
o8O-  
  
  
The team, which is now untransformed, lead their new friend, the princess, Misty, whomever, back to the beautiful temple where Mar's grandfather is the priest. Serena is back to normal with no apparent injuries. Begin Serena.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you're me?" Serena asked.  
  
"...Yes..." the princess said.  
  
"I don't get it," Minako said.  
  
"She's from a parallel dimension," Ami said excitedly, "I have always hoped they existed."  
  
"Why don't you guys let her talk," Darien said chuckling at their ramblings.  
  
The princess started telling them her story, not being able to look up at any of them, especially Darien. "You see your world is completely different than mine."   
  
She told them how she fell in love with Prince Darien and how he was captured by the Dark Kingdom. All the girls had tears in their eyes, as she told them how she traded herself for him and how they died trying to rescue her.  
  
Then, she went on telling how Queen Beryl raised her as her daughter. Then, how the dreams started, how she actually met all the sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask, and how she got her memory back.   
  
Everyone in the room was speechless. What were they supposed to say to someone who had been through so much?   
  
With a wailing that could wake the dead, Serena started crying and wailed: "That's the saddest story I've ever heard! You poor person!"  
  
Makoto patted her on the head, and she too nodded in agreement with the statement.  
  
"I just don't know how I could ever face them again. I don't see how they would ever forgive me for what I've done to them. I don't understand why you haven't kicked me out of here as it is, now that you know what I am," the princess of darkness said.  
  
Just then, Rei jumped up in a fit of anger. "How can you say such things about us and about the other us in your world. If they are anything like us they are killing themselves just to find you and bring you back!"  
  
The other girls nodded and Luna, who finally allowed herself to talk, said, "If I know myself well enough, the entire reason I gave you back your memory was so that you could come back to me, if you haven't forgotten we were best friends on the Moon."  
  
"I can understand the pain you're in, I too was tricked by Queen Beryl, but that's all the more reason why you should terminate her! Besides if your Darien is anything like me he'll just be happy to get you back to him, it won't matter what you've done or what you think you've done, he'll love you no matter what."  
  
This last statement sent both of the Moon Princesses into tears, Serena jumped into his arms. "I love you too Muffin."   
  
When they had both recovered the princess said: "I don't know how I can do it, with out my dark powers I don't know how I can fight her."  
  
Serena stood up, "The powers of the Moon Kingdom and the silver imperial crystal are ten times more powerful than any darkness, especially that witch Beryl; you just have to believe!"  
  
Luna nodded, her eyes wide with surprise from such an intellectual comment from Serena.  
  
"And when all else fails trust in your friends," Minako said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"No matter how much Serena is a klutz or a crybaby and scaredy cat, we will always be there for her," Rei chimed, receiving an evil look from Serena.  
  
"Your Queen Beryl can't be too much stronger than the one that we fought, and we beat her!" Ami reasoned.   
  
"You can do it girl, believe in yourself, we do, and I know the sailor scouts you know believe in you too!" Makoto said.  
  
"OK, thank you all so much, I don't know how I can repay you for your kindness."  
  
"Just beat her!" Serena said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
We no go back at the park bench where the princess was dropped off. Everyone walked her there to say goodbye and offer additional support. Begin Rei.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you two just can't change places? You're a much better fighter than Serena, and you don't seem as clutzy!"  
  
Everyone just ignored the comment and one by one they took their turns saying goodbye.  
  
When it was Serena's turn, they hugged each other. "I'll never forget you and all your help," the princess said. "I wish I were more like you."  
  
Serena smiled sadly and said encouragingly: "Just believe in yourself, it's something that I still haven't perfected."  
  
When the princess stood in front of Darien, he said: "Go back to him... he's waiting for you."  
  
A single tear rolled down the princess's face and she nodded looking up into his caring eyes, longing for the man she'd left so long ago."  
  
"Ok Pluto, I'm ready," she whispered with his loving eyes imprinted in her memory.   
  
The princess of darkness disappeared.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Minako asked as it started raining.  
  
"I don't know but I'm getting wet!" Makoto screamed as she ran for cover.   
  
"How weird, I don't even remember coming here," Serena said.  
  
"It is strange," Darien said as he used his jacket as a cover for Serena.  
  
The silent figure of Sailor Pluto watched the party run out of the rain with a smile on her face. (she made them forget they ever saw the princess of darkness. fyi)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	11. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 11

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
o8O-  
  
The princess wakes up in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, in front of the mirror. She remembers the other world she was just in and wonders what she is going to do next. Begin Princess.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
*I guess I had better go see them...* she thought to herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was still the Dark Princess. *I just hope that they feel the same way the others felt. I have to remember that these are the people I have so deeply wronged; and, I have to make it up to them.*  
  
She dematerialized and materialized again in the temple shrine. After she carefully searched the temple, she didn't see anyone. She materialized again in the place she remembered to be Darien's apartment but no one was there either. Then she searched each of the other three scout's homes and they were nowhere to be found.  
  
Out of desperation the Princess went to the site of their last battle where she had seen them last. The arcade was not looking so good. The walls were about to collapse and all the games inside were broken. The princess sat down at a booth that, surprisingly, was still standing. She let out a sigh of frustration and laid her head down on the table. *What if I'm too late?*  
  
The princess lay there for a while when all of a sudden she heard voices coming from somewhere nearby. She searched the room trying to find the source of the voices. Finally, she saw light coming out of a crack in the floor, and on closer examination, she saw that it was a trap door.   
  
Silently, she opened the door and descended into the passage. She entered a room with a computer and the two cats sitting on chairs and yelling into a headset. They were in great distress for some reason.  
  
The princess cleared her throat and said: "Where are they?" The cats spun around quickly, looking as if they had seen a ghost. When neither of them spoke the princess yelled, "This is all my fault and I need to help them, please tell me where they are!"  
  
Artemis finally getting over his shock and suspicion said: "We thought that Queen Beryl had gotten you again and wouldn't spare you, so they went to try and save you..." his voice cracked and he couldn't go on.  
  
"They aren't doing very well... won't last much longer. They need your help," Luna finished for him.  
  
The princess turned and started to leave when Luna stopped her. "Wait, Princess Serenity please take these, if you have truly come back to us then you will be able to use them." The cat opened her paw and gave the princess the seven rainbow crystals. "Good luck Princess," the cat said with tears in her eyes. "Please come back to us this time."  
  
The princess disappeared.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, we now go all the way to Antarctica where the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are fighting Queen Beryl. They are all on their last leg shooting their attacks at the Queen with no apparent results. Enter Princess.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The Queen had only been absorbing the attacks that the justice fighters had been flinging at her, and now she was ready with a huge energy ball to fling at them.   
  
"Oh no! We won't be able to survive this blast!" Sailor Mercury cried.  
  
"We have to do this, for the Princess!" Sailor Venus said.  
  
Queen Beryl laughed and flung the ball at them screaming: "This is your end once again, and for the last time! You had no chance last time and you don't this time. You're through!" She flung the blast at them.  
  
"NO!" The princess screamed as she entered the battle site shooting a counter blast to trough as much of the queen's energy ball off course as possible. She managed to get some of it away from them, but a majority of the ball still hit the five fighters causing them to be knocked to the floor, barely conscious. The princess stood in the path between the Queen and her friends.   
  
"Stay out of my way you disgrace. I'll deal with you later; I no longer need you to spread darkness throughout the world."  
  
"You won't hurt them anymore because of me. Your fight is with me, not them. I am here to avenge my mother and my kingdom!"  
  
"Ha! Your kingdom? Last time I remember you left your kingdom and joined me! You're nothing with out me, I gave you your power and I can take it away!"  
  
"I won't believe what you say anymore Beryl!"  
  
With another burst of laughter the queen shot a ray of dark light at the princess, catching the princess by surprise. The ray knocked the princess down but she got up shakily and resumed her place protecting her friends.  
  
"I must admit I did a good job training you!" She shot one ray after another at the princess causing her to be pushed backward each time, but the princess of darkness kept her footing. The queen was getting frustrated and gathered her energy for a final blow.  
  
"...Serenity?" Tuxedo Mask said struggling to his feet and coming forward.   
  
"Darien? Stay back please!" the princess cried.  
  
When he saw that the queen was about to hurt the princess something in him snapped, "Serenity watch out!" He jumped in front of her taking the full blow from the blast and fell to the floor.   
  
"Darien no!" the princess screamed kneeling on the floor next to him. "Why? Why did you do this? I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Serenity..." he whispered barley being able to talk, "don't be sorry, I love you..." he said. He didn't speak again.  
  
"DAIREN NOOOOO!" The princess wailed, "No no no no! I can't go on with out you," she said now in a whisper now pleading for him to come back.  
  
*:: "JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF" ::* the voice of Serena filled her head.   
  
She closed her eyes allowing a tear to fall down her cheek. The rainbow crystals in her pocket started to glow; they flew up into the air and disappeared into her tear forming the silver imperial crystal. The princess floated up into the air, her hair turned miraculously from red to gold, her dress from black to pure white, and when she opened her eyes they were sky blue and full of the love she'd been without for so long. She no longer felt empty inside; she was no longer alone, she felt everyone she had ever loved there with her.  
  
"Wh... What's happening? You can't do this!" Queen Beryl shot another deadly ball at the Moon Princess, but the ball just bounced off the light surrounding her and disappeared.   
  
The Moon Princess looked straight at Queen Beryl and holding the crystal between her hands she yelled: "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"NO! Not this power again! AHHHHHHHH!" Queen Beryl's scream echoed through the halls of the Dark Kingdom as she was engulfed by the white light and vaporized.   
  
The Moon Princess collapsed next to her love; she reached for his hand and held it.  
  
"Princess Serenity..." The four scouts said climbing to their knees.  
  
"My friends," she whispered, her strength fading fast.  
  
They all nodded with tears in their eyes: "We'll always be your friends..."  
  
The Moon princess's breaths were getting fainter and fainter. She turned to her love and with his image in her eyes she said: "Crystal, I wish that there never was a Princess of Darkness."  
  
The bright light enveloped them all.  
  
o8O-  
  



	12. Where Angels Lose Their Way - Chapter 12...

Where Angels Lose Their Way  
  
Chapter 12  
  
(Sniff) Almost done! Last chapter!, I want to thank you all for reading my story! Write me and tell me what you think! (Runnerbunny18@aol.com)  
  
o8O-  
  
The silver imperial crystal sends us back in time to the Earth Kingdom where Princess Serenity and Prince Darien are together the night after the ball and right before she leaves him and he is captured. (It's basically chapter 2 but with a different ending.) Begin princess.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The engagement announcement had gone over well on the Moon, (besides a few heartbroken princes). *Now comes the tricky part.* she thought; they had to convince the people of Earth that the joining of the Moon and Earth kingdoms would be a beneficiary union to everyone. Propaganda had been spread and the earthlings believed the Lunarians to be evil beings trying to conquer their planet. (Her mother suspected the evil sorceress, Beryl from the Dark Kingdom, was behind it)  
  
All of a sudden, two hands wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her very tightly. She gasped loudly, as fear and surprise filled her face. Her mother and her friends had warned her numerous times that it was dangerous going to the Earth alone.  
  
However, all her fears fell away when she heard a familiar voice. "Did you miss me my love?" Prince Darien whispered in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck and relaxed, but the feeling of dread still had its hold on her. A tear rolled down her cheek, and when she did not answer the prince, he spun her around and looked into her eyes with concern written all over his face. He kissed away the tear and its trail as tenderly as possible. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you Princess?"  
  
"A little... I... I have just been feeling strange all day. I do not know how to explain it. I feel as if something bad is going to happen. It is just silly of me. Please forget I said anything."  
  
He pulled her close to him, her head now resting on the breastplate of his armor. "Nothings going to happen... I will ALWAYS be here to protect you. Our love is eternal, nothing not even death, can break us apart."   
  
The moon suddenly flashed with a bright golden glow, as if verifying what the prince had just said.   
  
She relaxed in his arms and snuggled closer into his embrace. "All I know is that as long as I am near you the sun is shining brighter, night turns to day, bad to good. The universe could collapse around us and I would not have a clue..."  
  
They stood in the garden like this for a very long time, until it was time for Princess Serenity to go. He leaned over and brushed her lips with his own, tenderly, then kissed her. Neither of them wanted it to end but the Princess forced herself to break away and she walked away towards the portal. He watched her go, missing her already.  
  
With a sudden impulse, the Moon Princess stopped and turned to her love. And, with a strange feeling she could not understand, and with out knowing why, she said: "Princess Darien, would you like to accompany me to dinner at the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
He did not understand why he did but he said: "I would love to."   
  
o8O-  
  
  
Tada! All done! Thanks again! Review por favor!   
  
What happens after this? :) Everything turns out the way it was suppose to.  
  
If you have any questions, e-mail me. If you liked it, e-mail me. If you didn't like, it e-mail me! Just e-mail me please!  
  
~Amber: Runnerbunny18@aol.com  
  



End file.
